Take On The World
by ohcaptainswan
Summary: Post 7x02. Emma and Killian come back to Storybrooke through the portal, but what happens afterwards?


The portal opened down just down the street from their house. As Emma and Killian came through, still hand enclasped in hand, Emma couldn't help but look back into the vast nothingness of the world where she'd been moments before. The portal closed in a flash, and then there was silence. Emma closed her eyes, willing herself to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You shouldn't have come." Killian said took a step away from where the portal had closed. Emma knew that he would bring this up as soon as the goodbyes had been said.

"Killian. I've been resting for months. I'm pregnant, not an imbecile." Killian sighed, the frustrations of the day finally taking hold.

"I know. I know love." Killian said and took a step closer to his wife. "I just want to make sure you're both safe, that's all." Emma understood that. After all, they had both been abandoned as children and they both wanted to do better by this child. Even though she didn't agree with her husband wrapping her up in bubble wrap to protect her and their baby from the world.

After trying and failing for many years to conceive a child, the pair went to visit Doctor Whale they were both surprised at how that visit stayed a secret considering gossip and rumours spread like wildfire in Storybrooke. After many tests, Doctor Whale had concluded that there was indeed, nothing medically wrong with either of them. Just that it was taking longer than usual to conceive. And so they tried and tried, and cried at every negative pregnancy test. It came to a point where they both decided that it just wasn't going to happen and that this was a sign it just wasn't meant to be. It was then they decided to look into fostering or adoption and that's when the miracle happened. Just when they'd given up all hope of having a child of their own, and the pressure was off, that positive pregnancy test came.

"We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. I just want to make sure that you and the bean are as safe as possible."

"Killian. I could walk down the street and get hit by a car. I could fall down the stairs. There are dangers everywhere, every single day. If you're expecting me to sit inside for the next 6 months, you've got another thing coming. Especially when it involves my son."

"I know love. I'm sorry."

"I get that you want to protect us Killian. And I love you for that. But we'll be alright." Emma said and Killian gave her a quick nod of the head.

After a few more seconds of standing together in the middle of the road, Emma turned back towards to where the portal had closed. She knew Henry needed to start his own story, and it was important to her that he finds it. But at the same time, the mother in her was willing for the portal to open once more and for him to come out to stay with her.

"Come on lass." Killian said quietly and gave a gentle tug on her hand. "Let's go home." Emma couldn't find the words to say anything at all. All she could do, is nod and then put one foot in front of the other in the opposite direction to her son and the slight disagreement that they had.

Emma didn't remember the quick walk back to their house. She couldn't remember walking up the steps to the porch, or Killian unlocking the front door. She couldn't remember trudging up the stairs, or getting into bed with her shoes still on her feet. It wasn't until there was a hushed knock of a hook on their bedroom door, that Emma was finally brought back to her senses and she noticed how much time had actually past. What only felt like minutes, had indeed been hours and the sun was setting over Storybrooke.

"I come bearing hot chocolate and cinnamon. And I called David, he brought over your favourite from Granny's; a grilled cheese and onion rings." Killian said as he came into the room and set her favourite drink onto the bedside table along with her favourite greasy food. "I know it's not the best for the baby, but it's been a long day. I thought you would need it." He stood up straight and his eyes met the glistening orbs of his wife's.

"How could I just leave him?" Emma said, her mind still on her last moments with Henry.

"He's not alone, Emma." Killian reassured as he got onto the bed next to her, his 'hooked' arm going behind her head, willing for her to tuck into his warm embrace. His free hand came and rested upon her stomach, the slightest of baby bumps just starting to show. Emma's hand rested on top of his and she gave a small sigh. "He's got Regina, he's got 'me.' Well. Some version of me anyway." Killian said and chuckled. "I love the boy like he's my own. I have no doubt that 'Fake Me' will be the same." Emma nodded and turned her head into his chest, a sob escaping from her.

"Emma." Killian said and sat up against the head board before pulling Emma up and settling her in his lap. His arms went around her and held her close. Killian knew that nothing he could say would make this any better for her. Emma didn't know when she would next see her son. He didn't know if she would see him again as they fully well know, nowhere is safe. Not only was she dealing with all the emotions of saying goodbye to Henry, she was also battling the pregnancy hormones that raged through her body. "Henry will be fine. He's off to find his story. And we can start to live the next chapter of ours." Killian whispered, his hand gently tracing circles over her stomach as he kissed the top of her head. Emma lifted her eyes to meet his and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you." Emma said and dipped her head to his.

"And I, you." Killian replied and closed to gap to press a loving kiss to her lips. "And I love you too, little bean." Killian whispered as he leant down to touch her lips to her t-shirt covered stomach, where his child was growing. This was it. The three of them. Ready to take on the world, together. "Now. How about a foot rub?"


End file.
